


His own star

by NatRomanov



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, F/M, Fluff, Happy 707 | Choi Luciel, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Star Gazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRomanov/pseuds/NatRomanov
Summary: It became a regular thing for the two of you to got star gazing whenever you both were free and it was a clear night.While Saeyoung usually grabbed one blanket, or two so you had another one to wrap around you on colder days, into one of his cars, you packed some snacks and drinks. Because with that man there was no telling how far you wold potentially drive to find the perfect spot.But you couldn't complain about it, really. The drive itself was always filled with laughter, off key singing to your favorite songs, his hand on your thigh and quick, stolen kisses at red lights. No to mention that it seemed like every place he took you two was more beautiful than the last one.And no matter how often you told him that you're fine with going to one place, he wouldn't have any of it.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 26





	His own star

**Author's Note:**

> Finally some more fluff for this boy! 
> 
> So uh... Listen. The end wasn't really what I had planned, but it was too much of a perfect opportunity to miss out on it, soooo yeah xD

It became a regular thing for the two of you to got star gazing whenever you both were free and it was a clear night.   
While Saeyoung usually grabbed one blanket, or two so you had another one to wrap around you on colder days, into one of his cars, you packed some snacks and drinks. Because with that man there was no telling how far you wold potentially drive to find the perfect spot.

But you couldn't complain about it, really. The drive itself was always filled with laughter, off key singing to your favorite songs, his hand on your thigh and quick, stolen kisses at red lights. No to mention that it seemed like every place he took you two was more beautiful than the last one.  
And no matter how often you told him that you're fine with going to one place, he wouldn't have any of it. 

"We're nearly there! Well, we still have to walk a little bit, but I promise it's worth it!", the redhead exclaimed excitedly and grinned widely at you for a moment, before he concentrated back on the street.   
"It's always worth it. Even if the place itself would only be okay, everything is more than perfect when I'm with you."   
His cheeks began to flush and he shortly glanced at you again, while letting out a quiet whine.   
"Baaaabe! You can't just drop something that makes me want to kiss you, while I'm still driving!"   
You could only giggle at his complaint and leaned in to peck his cheek.   
"Soon~" 

It wasn't all too surprising that, as soon as he had parked the car at your destination, the first thing he did was to cup your face in his hands, leaning in afterwards to kiss you deeply. And you melted into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut.   
This time it was your turn to whine, as soon as he pulled away. But the laugh you got in return actually made you smile again.   
"You can have more, later. Now come on!"   
Saeyoung basically hopped out of the car to grab the bag and blanket, before he held a hand out to you, which you took immediately.   
No matter how often you had dates like that, you doubted that there would ever be a time where you wouldn't feel all giddy about it. 

Both of you stole occasional glances at the other one and whenever you caught each other doing so, you began to chuckle, giving your hands gentle squeezes.   
It wasn't a long walk through what seemed to be like a small forest, until you've reached a clearing. There were no lights from the city, which made for a perfect star gazing spot.   
As soon as the blanket was spread out, you flopped down on it and when your boyfriend settled down next to you, you blindly reached out to take your hand. A force of habit, at that point. 

The sky was filled with stars and the only light source was the moon, casting a nearly ethereal glow, that made everything even more beautiful.   
For a moment you just closed your eyes and listened as the soft summer breeze rustled trough the trees and brushed over your face.   
You only opened them again when you felt Saeyoung squeeze your hand sure enough, he was pointing out the first constellation to you.   
For a while, you just looked at the sky, trying to spot familiar constellations and making up your own, with the most silly names you could come up with. All the while your hand was still in his. 

Though at some point you two shared a comfortable silence and you were so lost in your on thoughts and the beauty of the night sky, that you didn't notice that he had been looking at you instead for a while already.   
He just always got mesmerized by the way your eyes twinkled and reflected the stars, the small, content smile on your lips and just how absolutely gorgeous you were in general. There would probably never be a time where he'd grow tired of watching you, if he was being honest. 

"You know... I think I've never told you this story", he eventually spoke up and you tilted your head to be able to look at him.   
But when you noticed just how much love and adoration his eyes held for you, your breath hitched and the only thing you could do was give his hand a squeeze.   
"When I was young, I wanted a star to keep for myself", he began, accompanied by a small chuckle. "Because stars are out there in this gigantic universe and there's so much to see and explore. They're bright, beautiful and even when you can't see them during the day, they're always there. And with you, I finally have one." 

You could feel a lump forming in your throat as you listened, rolling on your side and moving a bit closer to him so you could reach out with your free hand and play with the hem of his sweatshirt.   
At the same time, Saeyoung brushed a strand of hair out of your face, before he rested his hand on your waist.   
"You're my personal star. Guiding me back home, whenever I feel like I'm lost, comforting me and always being at my side through everything." His words were nearly whispered, as he leaned in closer to gently brush his nose against yours. "And I can't even count the times I've thanked god for bringing you into my life. Sometimes it all still seems like a dream, if I'm being honest." 

It took you a moment to calm down enough to the point where you were sure that you wouldn't start crying as soon as you tried to say something. Still, instead of speaking immediately, you first opted for pulling him in for a deep, but loving kiss, both your hands now tangled in his red, messy hair.   
When you pulled apart so you both could catch your breath again, you rested your forehead against his, fingertips brushing along his jaw and down his neck.   
"Sae... I love you. I love you more than anything and I'll always be at your side, no matter what", you promised, voice quiet as to not break the spell that seemingly laid itself on you. 

Sometimes you still got stunned by how absolutely sweet and romantic the usually goofy hacker could be. But you adored every single side of his and you knew that there would never be a time, where you wouldn't love him.   
With his arms wrapped around you, he pulled you closer and you rested your head on his chest, humming quietly as you listened to his steady heartbeat. A sound that was always soothing for you. 

Another moment of silence, until he once again chuckled. Though this time it was a rather nervous one, that immediately made you look at him with a confused expression.   
"Ah, screw it... Actually, I had a whole different thing planned. But seeing how I already kind of poured my heart out for you, might as well do it now."   
Carefully, he sat up with you and fumbled a bit in his pocket, until his fingers grasped the small, velvet box inside and pulled it out.   
After he opened it, you found yourself staring at a delicate gold ring, topped with two small, heart shaped rubies. 

You gasped and clamped a hand over your mouth, your eyes big and round as you looked back up at your boyfriend. Tears were already welling up in your eyes and he reached out to take your trembling hand into his.   
"Y/N. You're without a doubt the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of it with you. So... Will you marry me?" 

There wasn't any time for him to get only slightly anxious about your answer, because you were already throwing your arms around his neck and showered his face with kisses, while the tears now freely streamed down your face.   
"Yes! Of course I want to marry you!", you laughed, occasionally getting interrupted by quiet sobs.   
His entire face lit up immediately and he tilted his head to be able to press a proper kiss to your lips his own eyes glistening with happy tears. 

Afterwards he slipped the ring on your finger, looking a little proud when he saw that it fit you perfectly.   
"You have no idea just how happy you just made me", Saeyoung mumbled and pressed his forehead once again to yours, one hand resting on the small of your back to keep you close, while the other one held your hand with the ring.   
"Oh, I think I do. Because you make me just as happy." 

When you first arrived at your star gazing spot, you definitely didn't expect to get proposed to. But all in all, it was just perfect and you knew that in all the years to come, you'd always look back on this day with a smile and warm feeling in your heart.


End file.
